Junjou Fairytales
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: A series of drabbles based on fairytales. Thank you!
1. Poisoned Apple

**I wanted to try this. I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any fairytales or folk lores, give me a review about the idea.**

**Prompt: My cousin made me watch Snow White again. She is obssessed with it! XD**

**

* * *

**

Akihiko and Misaki were watching Snow White. It was night time and they were sitting on the couch together, cuddling.

"Misaki."

"What?"

"You're the apple."

The smaller man gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Akihiko turned and looked at him very seriously. "It means that I have been poisoned by you. You have poisoned me with love."

Misaki blushed and looked away. "Baka Usagi! Don't say things like that!"

"But I need a kiss in order to get better." Usagi san stated taking Misaki's chin with his fingers and kissing him. Misaki stuggled a little before he gave in.

Many more kisses followed that night.

* * *

**How did I do?**


	2. Wake Up

**Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Prompt: This one was requested by JFantasist. Here's Junjou Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

Nowaki had gotten up exactly one hour before Hiroki. He quietly got up and began to shower. Afterward, he went back into the room to wake Hiroki up.

"Hiro-san, it's time to wake up." Nowaki said softly.

"Nnn....Goway..." Came a sleepy reply and the figure rolled over onto his side.

Nowaki sighed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He made a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, then he put all of Hiroki's documents, briefcase, and a bento box he made for the other by the door. It was becoming a routine now.

He went back to the room. "Hiro-san, you have to wake up." Nowaki said.

"Don...wanna...." With that, Hiroki rolled over onto his back and pulled the covers over his head. Nowaki couldn't help but think that it was cute. The smaller male always acted like a little kid in the mornings.

"Well there's only one way to wake a Sleeping Beauty." He said to Hiroki.

Before the smaller one could respond, the blankets flew back and he felt a kiss being planted on his lips. He leaned into it and this made Nowaki smile and pull away. Hiroki realized what was going on and quickly woke up. He grabbed his pillow and began to attack him while Nowaki shielded himself, laughing.

"I am not a Sleeping Beauty! Men are not beautiful! So don't make me sound like a woman you idiot!"

"I give up! I give up! By the way Hiro-san, your breakfast is getting cold and you only have ten minutes to get ready."

Hearing this made the other jump up and run to the bathroom, cursing and hurrying about.

Ah, the regular routine had begun. After Hiroki bolted down his food and ran out the door, Nowaki sat at the table to drink some coffee.

_'Yep. Sleeping Beauty wakes up after a kiss from her true love. I wonder if I'm Hiro-san's true love.' _

**I hope I did all right. I thought that Sleeping Beauty was more of a Junjou Egoist fic, because Hiroki always sleeps in. XD**

* * *


	3. Pumpkin Vs Cabbage

**Once Again Thank You For The Reviews! This makes me happy!**

**Prompt: A request from peacemakerwarfreak. I dedicate this one to you for writing the story that both my mom and I like. You know the one. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Shinobu was frustrated. He wanted to go home with Miyagi, but the other insisted on staying at the university with Hiroki.

"Come on old man! I want to go home together!"

"Aaawww. Is Shinobu-chin getting angry?" The professor teased. Miyagi loved getting a reaction out of the younger of them.

"Yes! We're going!" Shinobu crossed his arms in a pout.

"Miyagi! Take the brat and get the Hell out of here before I kill both of you!" Hiroki shouted. He had been listening to them bicker for about an hour and was getting sick of hearing it.

Miyagi was about to tease Hiroki when he caught the infamous 'death glare' from the Demon Kamijou. One that promised a slow and painful death.

Needless to say, his mind was made up. "You heard him, let's go." He said this rather quickly and pulled Shinobu with him. Miyagi remembered the last time he encountered the glare. He shuddered at the memory.

"About time. If that teacher didn't make us leave, then we would never have left." Shinobu said the word teacher rather venomously. His dislike for Hiroki was evident.

"Why do you want to leave so fast for anyway?" Suddenly he grabbed Shinobu's shoulders and gave him a shocked look. "Don't tell me! You are secretly Cinderella and you have to get home before midnight, otherwise, you'll turn into a pumpkin!

"Stupid old man! That's not it! I-never mind." He said blushing and he pushed the professor away from him slightly before he continued walking. "And I'm not Cinderella!" He called back to the older man.

"You're right. You're not Cinderella. You're a boy. Therefore you must be Shinobuella!"

The other refused to answer him and they went home in complete silence. As soon as they were home, Shinobu immediately went to the kitchen and pulled out some cabbage.

_'Forget turning into a pumpkin. This boy would turn into a cabbage.' _He chuckled at his own private joke with earned him a curious glance from Shinobu.

* * *

**Hahaha! I think Shinobu would turn into a cabbage. XD**


	4. Lies and Pinocchio

**I agree that Miyagi would turn into cabbage! XD I hope this next chapter is makes people happy.**

**Prompt: My mom calls her boyfriend Geppeto because he is a carpenter. He calls her Pinoccio in return. **

Misaki was panicking. He had a brief encounter with Haruhiko earlier and he was forced to have lunch with him. He only just managed to escape when Haruhiko was informed that he had to go to a meeting at the aquarium. This left Misaki to run home as fast as he could. By the time he had reached home it was already seven. And the first thing he was greeted with was greeted with a rather angry Usagi.

"Where were you Misaki?" It was said with a tone that hinted danger.

"I-Iiiii...was...at sempai's. He and I were studying together." Misaki said slowly. He didn't want Akihiko to know that Haruhiko had kidnapped him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! We have a project and sempai agreed to help!"

"You're lying."

"Oh and how would you know!?"

"Because you tilt your head forward slightly when you do."

"I do not! Baka Usagi!" Was he really that bad?

"You're doing it again. Now tell me where you were. And I know you weren't at that fiend's place because I called and he said that you weren't there."

Misaki went quiet. He couldn't believe that Usagi would go that far as to find him.

"Misaki, tell me or I will force you." Akihiko advanced onto poor Misaki who was currently trapped with the door behind him. The writer already closed in on him and pinned him there.

"Ok ok! Haruhiko san kidnapped me and made me have lunch with him and then he wouldn't let me leave and I was saved when his phone rang and the aquarium management needed his help and then I ran here as fast as I could and I'm really really really sorry that I couldn't leave!" He said all of this really fast and hoped that Akihiko wouldn't catch half of it. Unfortunatly, he did.

* * *

"I knew it. Your head tilt told me so, much like Pinocchio's nose growing when he lies."

"Oh yeah? Well I know what your's is!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Everytime you lie, you look away from me!"

* * *

**Wow! That was longer than I wanted! Oh well, I hope this turned out all right. And yes, Misaki does kind of tilt his head forward when he lies. I noticed it throughout the series.**


	5. Big

**Two updates one day! I'm amazed!**

**Prompt: I found a picture of my cousin's in her costume for her school play.**

* * *

Nowaki entered the kitchen to see his lover washing the dishes. He smiled to himself and came up behind the other and hugged him. Dishwater went flying everywhere.

"Gaaahh! Nowaki you idiot! Don't sneak up on me! I could have-"

" I made sure that you didn't have anything sharp in your hands or near you."

"How did you check-" Hiroki stopped when he turned around in his embrace and realized just how tall Nowaki really was. He towered over Hiroki now. When did he get so big? The man was now at least six feet tall!

"Geez you've gotten taller!"

"All the better to look out for my Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed at the statement. "Idiot!" He looked down and focused on Nowaki's hands that were clasped around him. He could feel how big there were.

"You have really big hands too."

"All the better to hold you Hiro-san."

Hiroki turned even redder. He looked down and saw Nowaki's sock clad feet. "You have real big feet too"

"All the better to chase you."

The teacher got confused at the last statement. He looked up at Nowaki. "What?"

"I'll give you a minute's head start." He said suggestively.

"No! No Nowaki! I'm not going to play a game with you! I have things to do! I-"

"Thirty seconds."

The older male shut up and ran. Thirty seconds later, Nowaki joined the chase. Two minutes, twenty thrown objects, and a cry of defeat later, Nowaki showed Hiroki another part of his body that was big.

* * *

**Couldn't resist! I thought this would be cute!**


	6. Pea

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Prompt: I couldn't sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning. And then I remembered this fairytale.**

* * *

Misaki kept tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He felt as though something kept poking him in the back and sides everytime he turned.

"Aarrgghh! Why can't I get comfortable!" Misaki shouted and quickly quieted down. He listened for any signs that the other woke up. He couldn't hear anything.

_'Maybe there's something under the mattress? I feel like something is poking me and it won't stop. But I have to do this quietly or Usagi san will wake up.' _His mind made up, he got out of bed and turned on his light. He lifted his mattress up part way and looked. Nothing.

He went to the front of his bed and lifted it partway again. There. Under his mattress was a pea.

"What the-"

"Ah. I see Misaki has passed the test."

Misaki dropped the mattress with a loud plunk and lookd up. "Waahh! Usagi san! What're you doing here!? Did I wake you up!? I'm sorry if I did! I-"

Akihiko chuckled at his lover. "I've been awake for awhile. But that's not important. Misaki, you've passed the test."

Now Misaki was confused. "What test?"

Akihiko sat on the bed and pulled Misaki to him. "They ay only a real princess could feel a pea under her mattress. You felt it, therefore you must be a princess."

Misaki gaped at him, his cheeks turning red. "Baka Usagi! I'm not a princess! I'm a boy! I'm-"

"Oh? But only a real princess has delicate senses and would have felt the peaunder her mattress."

"I'm not a princess! And who says that I felt the pea? What if I was just checking for something?"

The author smirked. He loved it when Misaki got all flustered. "And what were you checking for?"

"I-I was..checking for....ummm....it's like..."

"You were checking for the pea." Akihiko stated and Misaki dropped the whole act. He knew the older male was right.

"I didn't know it was a pea. I thought it was a rock." He sighed and started pouting. Suddenly Akihiko picked Misaki up and headed out the door and to his room.

"Waahh! Usagi san! What are you doing!? Put me down!" He stuggled in vain.

"We're going to my room. There are no peas there."

"No! You pervert! Let me go! I don't want to!"

"But my princess means yes. And being his prince, I have to take care of my princess's needs."

From that day forward, Misaki's new nickname around the house and used only by Usagi san was "Princess Misaki."

* * *

**Again, was tired and thought this would be funny. **


	7. Three Wishes

**Twice in a day again! **

**Prompt: My brother walked by singing Prince Ali. Made me laugh that the twenty one year old remember it even after twelve years.**

* * *

"Hey, Nowaki, can I ask you a question?"

Nowaki looked up from a book that he was reading. He had to go in to the hospital in two hours for his shift so he was relaxing on the couch.

"What is it Hiro san?"

Hiroki sat on the couch next to Nowaki. The taller man was apprehensive. Hiroki looked like he was scared to ask.

Nowaki grabbed one of Hiroki's hands and held it in both of his. This made the teacher turn red and refuse to look at the other.

"What is it Hiro san?" He repeated.

"Nowaki, if you had three wishes, what would they be?"

The raven haired man was shaking. Hiroki looked up and saw the other man's head was bowed down and his shoulders were shaking.

_'Oh great. He's crying now. God what is he, five? I can't believe-" _Hiroki stopped his thoughts when the took a small gasp of breath in. _'Wait a minute! He's not crying! He's laughing!'_

"What's so funny!?"

Nowaki composed himself after a few seconds and looked up at Hiroki.

"Sorry. It's just that I thought something was seriously wrong. You seemed so down. And when you asked me, it was kind of relieveing."

"Well, what would you wish for?" Hiroki was starting to get impatient.

"I would wish for nothing."

"What! No even money, or a new car, or never dying, or-"

Nowaki smiled and pulled Hiroki into his lap and nuzzled his neck. Holding him as if he would never let go.

"Why would I wish for those? Everything I want is right here in my arms Hiro san."

* * *

**Aawww! Fluff ending!**


	8. Little

**Thank you all for supporting me throughout eight chapters!**

**Prompt: My brother likes to rub in the fact that I am only five foot.**

* * *

"Hey old man!"

"Nnnn..." Miyagi stirred from his sleep on the couch. He had fallen asleep when he came back from work.

"Old man!" The voice was rather high and squeaky. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Shinobu chin? Is that you?" He called out.

"I'm down here!"

Miyagi looked down and saw Shinobu, who was standing on the coffee table directly across from Miyagi. And the young man had shrunk! Miyagi picked him up and realized that he was no bigger than his thumb!

"Oh my God! Shinobu chin! What happened to you!?"

"What do you mean? I'm just fine."

"No you're not! You're the size of my thumb! Your father is going to kill me!"

"I've always been like this. Just shut up and make me something to eat. I'm hungry and it's your turn to make dinner."

Miyagi didn't know what to do. He sighed and figured that he might as well fix something for them. He would find out how to cure Shinobu tomarrow.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I want to eat strawberry shortcake."

_'I thought he was going to say cabbage.' _"Shinobu, you need to eat something healthy."

"But Miyagi! I want to eat strawberry shortcake! You never let me have any!"

Miyagi felt bad for the now crying Shinobu. After all, he did shrink.

"All right. You can have some."

He set the small boy down and looked in his fridge. He found the cake and pulled it out. He cut a slice for himself and looked at Shinobu. "You'll have to share with me."

"That's fine." And he promptly took a piece of the cake off of Miyai's plate. The teacher couldn't help but notice how cute the boy was.

_'I just wanna eat him all up.' _Then he got a wicked idea.

"Oh Shinobu shin." He said in a sing song sort of voice. The boy looked at him. Miyagi picked Shinobu up with his pointer finger and thumb. The boy started struggling.

"Put me down you stupid old man!"

"No. I want to eat you. You're so cute!" And Miyagi opened his mouth and slowly lowered Shinobu in.

"Aaaaahhhh! Miyagi stop! What are you doing!? Wait!"

Miyagi laughed and was about to stop, but he couldn't. Something kept making his hand go lower and lower. He could feel Shinobu on his tongue and he started panicking.

_'No! Stop! Why can't I stop!?' _

He stopped thinking when he felt something slide down his throat. And he swallowed_. 'Oh my God! I just ate poor Shinobu! I gotta get him out! I-'_

**Thump!**

Miyagi woke with a start. He was sweating and shaking. He had rolled off the couch and onto the floor. A strawberry shortcake half eaten lay on the table. Miyagi got up and checked the room where Shinobu slept. He saw his lover and sighed in relief. All of it was a nightmare. Just a bad dream.

"That's it. No more eating strawberry shortcake and arguing with Kamijou about fairytales. Especially Thumbelina." Miyagi muttered to himself and left the room.

* * *

**Did I confuse anyone on this one? If so, I'm sorry!**


	9. The Semes and the Four Tee Thieves

**Prompt: My cat steals my shirts. He makes a nest out of them in the hallway when I come back home. Tell me all cats do this!**

* * *

**Romantica**

Misaki would never admit that he missed Akihiko when he was away.

Whenever he went to discuss his books or attended a meeting that took over a week, Misaki would find himself stealing the writer's shirts and cuddling up to them while he slept. The problem was, he would never return the shirts either. They were now occupying the back of his closet where he would forget them.

Akihiko had recently noticed that his shirts that he had worn more than once were now missing. He thought that they might resurface after awhile, but he knew it had been over a month since he had seen his favorite light blue shirt.

"Misaki."

"Yeah?" Misaki was in the kitchen making them lunch.

"Have you seen my light blue shirt? It's been missing for a month."

"No. If you lost it then it's your own fault."

Akihiko was left pondering where his beloved shirt could have gone.

* * *

**Egoist**

"Hiro san have you seen my black shirt?"

"What are you five!? Do I look like I would know where your laundry is?!"

"Oh. Okay. Sorry to bother you." He left Hiroki to grade his papers at the table. He had done laundry recently and somehow, he was missing his black shirt. He searched high and low for it but to no avail.

_'I must have left it somewhere. It couldn't have gone far.' _

Little did Nowaki know, Hiroki had a secret stash of his shirts under the bed. Whenever he missed Nowaki he would hold one of them snuggle it. Nowaki hardly ever checked under the bed, and if he did, then Hiroki would just tell him that it probably fell down there.

* * *

**Terrorist**

Miyagi was starting to run out of shirts. He noticed that his drawers and closets were starting to become smaller and smaller.

"Dammit! Where could my laundry be going? I'm the one that does it! Where-"

He was ranting to himself while Shinobu was doing his homework. Miyagi was going to a teacher conference and all of his good shirts were missing.

"Uh, Shinobu, have you seen any of my shirts lately?"

"No. Why would I know where they are? You do the laundry."

Miyagi sighed and decided that he should get ready the rest of the way. "By the way, I'm going to be coming home late tonight. So don't wait up."

Shortly after he left and Shinobu got up and went to his room. He opened his closet to reveal a stack of Miyagi's clothing. He selected one and hugged it to himself. Tonight he was going to be lonely.

_'I really should put some of them back.'_

* * *

**Romantica**

Haruhiko had yet another row with Akihiko. They had seen each other at a store while he had gotten out of a meeting. Immediately they both started fighting over Misaki. It was only when the boy shoved both of them away from each other and apologizing that they stopped.

They had left shortly after, his brother clinging onto Misaki. The sight made Haruhiko's blood boil.

_'Why won't you come to me? I'm better than he is. Misaki, I want you to come with me and hold me like you do him.'_

He was at home now and he was in his room. He wished that it could be called his and Misaki's room, but for now it was his and his alone.

Haruhiko opened his dresser and took out a shirt that belonged to Misaki. The couple didn't know that when both were gone, he would go into thier penthouse and steal some of Misaki's shirts. He held it to himself and sighed, taking in Misaki's scent.

_'Soon, I'll have you and I won't need to hold onto shirts. You'll be what I hold onto next time.'_

* * *

**The Semes and the Four Tee Thieves=Ali Ababa and the Forty Thieves. Get it? XD**


	10. Cookie Trail

**Prompt: peacemakerwarfreak made a request for this. This one's for you.**

* * *

Misaki had finally gotten home from school. It had been a real hectic day. Now all that remained was for him to make dinner and do his homework.

"Tadaima!" He called out. There was no an answer.

He sighed and set his back pack down. As he did, he saw a cookie laying there.

_'Huh? That's odd.' _He picked it up and examined it before he shrugged and ate it. He barely finished it before he saw another one sitting there.

Pretty soon he saw more and more and he followed them all the way up the stairs. Eating them as he went he saw one more heading to Usagi san's bedroom.

_'I knew there was something fishy going on here! Usagi san's probably in there and ready to pounce on me if I go in! But the cookies were really good. No! I can't! If I do...but there might be more..'_

Misaki spent a few moments deciding on what to do. He finally gave in to temptation and the possiblity of never returning. He opened the door and immediately he saw a small pile of cookies on the bed. He looked around the room and saw no sign of the author. He quickly reached the bed and started on a cookie.

"Nibble nibble like a mouse hmmmm?" A voice said rather amused from the door.

Misaki squeaked and made to escape the room. He barely made it to the door when a pair of strong arms latched around his waist.

"Now now, you ate my cookies and now you have to pay for them."

"No! You set them there! St-stop! Baka Usagi! Pervert!" Misaki yelled struggling to break free of Akihiko's grip.

"You followed the trail of bread crumbs, or in this case cookies, all the way to me."

"Uwah! Let me go! I have to-"

"No. I get you now. Before I do, I want you to put something on."

"Noooooooo!!!!!"

* * *

Ten minutes later found Misaki dressed in a skimpy dutch girl outfit. Complete with short frilly blue skirt and black cincher, knee high white frilled socks, and little hat to go with it. He was blushing and refused to look at Akihiko who was admiring the boy.

"Hmmm...Misaki, you should dress like that more often." He said apprasingly.

"Sh-shut up! If I'm Gretal than you're the evil witch!" Misaki meant that as an insult.

"Then come over here Gretal dear and let me have my wicked way with you." Akihiko said grinning.

* * *

**How was that for Hansel and Gretal? **


	11. Little Red Riding Misaki

**I want to thank peacemakerwarfreak, TradingYesterdayIndie, yamasasha, FrosteeFlakes, JFantasist, ToxiChick13, fevertrip, Donotdream, RamenFighterMiki, Donkatsu, Raylena Starrling, The Unblossomed Flower, omena-chan, LuminousSoul, and all you other viewers for taking the time and reading my story.**

**Prompt: This one is dedicated to The Unblossomed Flower who requested Red Riding Hood Romantica Style!**

"Misaki kun! Wait!"

Misaki turned around to see Aikawa heading toward him. She was holding out a basket full of expensive bath salts and the like.

"Can you take this with you? It's to Usami sensei from a fan. Since you're going home, I thought that you might take it with you."

Misaki agreed with her and took the basket and headed home from his part time job with Aikawa. When he reached home, the first thing he saw was a small white thong with a red garter belt that attached to red stockings, and a red cloak complete with hood on the couch. There was a note pinned to it.

_Misaki,_

_Put this on and meet me upstairs in the bathroom. If you refuse, then I'll have to force you._

_Usagi san._

Misaki just stared at the note then at the dress with dread. Usagi san had been on a fairytale kick since they watched Snow White. He wanted to know every tale and play them out. He claimed that it was for his newest novel.

_'Probably some BL novel again! That pervert! I'm going to kill him!'_

Misaki sighed and knew he had to do what he was told. Last time ended with him running out of the building half naked with a wig on. He shuddered at the memory when he had to face all of the people the next day.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Misaki stood shaking in front of the bathroom door. The basket was clutched in his quivering hands, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Akihiko looked up from the bath that he was filling up and smirked. He leered at Misaki's outfit and had to keep himself from running over and tearing it off.

Misaki was blushing a deep red that would probably do the cloak proud and tried to hide himself from the hungry eyes of Akihiko with it.

"Ah. I see you have the basket. Bring it here Little Red Riding Misaki."

Misaki started getting flustered. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

"No no! Not like that! The whole thing from the beginning!"

Misaki cringed and knew he had to do it. Otherwise there was no escaping.

_'Why do I acturally look forward to it?'_

Misaki took a good look at the writer and saw that he had on a pair of wolf ears. _'How fitting.' _He also noticed that he was no longer holding onto the basket and Akihiko was dumping the contents into the bath.

"M-my! Wh-what big hands you have!" Misaki hoped that dying from embarrassment was an option.

"All the better to touch you Misaki."

"A-and what big teeth you have!"

"All the better to bite you Misaki." The older man licked his lips in anticipation.

Misaki felt that his end was near. "A-and wh-what a b-big.....Don't make me say it!"

Akihiko couldn't wait any longer. He didn't care if Misaki said it or not. He pounced on the teen and promptly stripped him of his clothes.

* * *

Misaki later found out that Aikawa was in on Akihiko's plot and that the basket was from Akihiko.

* * *

**How was that? Good enough?**


	12. Teddy Bear Prince

**Wow! I wasn't expecting the reviews that quickly! I'm happy that you all appreciate it!**

**Prompt: peacemakerwarfreak. A tough one, I hope I did all right.**

* * *

Misaki finally got home after a hard day at school. It seemed as though every thing went wrong today. He was five minutes late thanks to Usagi, he forgot his notebook at home due to his rush, Sumi sempai wasn't at school because he was sick so he was lonely, and then Usagi called him during Kamijou the Devil's class making his phone ring and caused numerous amounts of chalk and books to get pelted at him.

Yes, Misaki was having one of those days. The kind that made you wish that you had stayed in bed and didn't get up.

"Tadaima!" He called out.

No answer.

_'Usagi san must be upstairs writing.'_

He went upstairs to his room and found Suzuki san staring at him on his bed.

"What's Suzuki san doing here?" He asked aloud.

There was a note left in the teddy bear's hand. It said 'Kiss Me And A Prince Shall Appear.'

Misaki felt a sudden rush of annoyance. He was already having a bad day, he didn't need anymore of Akihiko's antics as well.

"Usagi san! I know that you've gotta be around here somewhere! I'm not kissing Suzuki san! So forget any perverted ideas that you may have!" Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no answer. He half expected the author to burst into his room, but nothing happened.

Misaki stared at Suzuki san. There was something off with the bear.

_'Is it my imagination, or did Suzuki san get bigger?'_

The teen couldn't figure it out. He stared at the stuffed bear and realized that it was wearing the same red ribbon since yesterday.

_'Maybe I'm over thinking this. Maybe Usagi san left it here because I forgot to change the ribbon. But then there's that ominous note....'_

Misaki got up and got a new ribbon, a white one with pink polka dots. He proceeded to take off the old ribbon and put on the new one.

'Sigh.'

The teen froze. He swore that the bear just sighed. He leaned in for a closer examination. He kept leaning until he lost his balance and fell foward. When he did, his managed to accidently kiss the stuffed bear.

Suzuki's arms suddenly latched around Misaki's waist, causing the boy to let out a scream. The bear just laughed and proceeded to take off its head.

"And a prince shall appear!" And low and behold, it was Akihiko in a bear costume.

"Waaahh! Usagi san! You tricked me!"

Akihiko payed that no attention, he was out of Misaki and he had waited for a half an hour for the boy. The way he saw it, it was time for his reward.

Without further warning, he pounced on his prey and before long, the bear suit was forgotten and Misaki's bad day went forgotten as well.

And from that day foward Misaki approached Suzuki san cautiously. He didn't want to get attacked again it was bad enough that he could never look at the innocent teddy bear the same way again.

* * *

**So instead of a frog prince, he gets a teddy bear prince. **


	13. Shoe Stench

**Prompt: JFantasist. This is acturally a nursery rhyme, but I'll do my best.**

* * *

Shinobu oved Miyagi alot. But there were somethings that he couldn't stand about the man, but only one bothered him the most.

It wasn't smoking. He wished that Miyagi would cut back. He didn't want the man to die early.

It wasn't the fact that he would criticize Shinobu's work. Miyagi would sometimes make him feel like an idiot and embarrass him. He hated to be called a slacker because he knew that he wasn't.

And it wasn't the fact that Miyagi constantly worried about thier relationship being found out. It did bother Shinobu, but not that much. He knew that Miyagi was treading on thin ice with his father.

No, the problem that bothered him the most was.....Miyagi's feet.

That man's feet stuck to high heavens! Shinobu could sometimes smell his feet from a different room.

_'What the hell! This man is perfect except for his hideous feet odor!'_

Miyagi had just gotten home from work and he took off his shoes. As soon as they were off, Shinobu almost gagged.

"That's it!" He cried out startling the poor man. He crossed the room and grabbed Miyagi's shoes and tossed them outside.

"Hey! What are-"

He didn't get to finish as Shinobu ran off and pulled out some baby powder, (He wouldn't tell Miyagi why he insisted that he needed some.), came back and proceeded to dump some onto Miyagi's feet.

"What the hell Shinobu!? What's gotten into you?!"

Shinobu glared at him. "Your feet."

Miyagi looked down at his newly powdered feet. "What about them?"

The boy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I swear to god that your feet are the worst ever! The reek! I almost gag everytime your shoes come off! I love you but do something about the foul odor will you!?"

The older man just stared at the other shocked. He didn't know his feet were that bad. His sense of smell had been dull almost all of his life.

He laughed a little and went to retrieve his shoes. He poured the powder into the shoes as well.

"I'll see what I can do. Is it really that bad?"

"Yes you stupid old man! I feel like that old nursery rhyme!"

"Which one?"

"You know, the old woman that lived in the shoe?"

"Oh. That one. Well, I'm pretty sure that it stunk too."

They looked at each other and began to laugh at thier stiuation. They couldn't help it. It was just to funny for them.

Later on Miyagi found a powder that eliminated his foot odor much to Shinobu's relief.

* * *

**How's that? I'm not sure how it turned out.**


	14. Just Right

**Prompt: I was testing out my cooking skills and made sure that dinner was just right.**

* * *

Akihiko had gone from person to person. He had many lovers over the years and none of them seemed to fit.

His first time making love was with Hiroki. Even though he loved Takahiro, he gave Hiroki a try. After all, the were childhood friends. Hiroki was okay, but there was something missing. Hiroki liked to be rough and was really aggressive. He swore that he still had bruises from him.

_'I do not want Hiroki. He's just way to rough.' _

Then he thought he wanted to be with Takahiro. The man was fairly good looking and was nicer than anyone he had ever met. Akihiko thought that the man was a dream come true. But Takahiro was a bit of a weak person. He just couldn't grasp the hints that Akihiko threw at him, hoping that he would catch on.

_'Takahiro, I love you, I think. You're to soft and weak.' _

When Akihiko had found out that Takahiro had a girlfriend, he became jealous, but not as much as he thought he would be. There was still something missing.

Then he met Misaki. At first he wasn't thrilled with the boy. Sure, he was about as good looking as Takahiro, but he lacked the smarts that Takahiro did. But as time moved on, he began to grow fond of the young boy. He found Misaki amusing and overall cute.

One night, Akihiko found out that Takahiro was going to get married. He felt his heart break, but he fet kind of relieved. He was surprised that Misaki, a boy of barely eighteen saw right through his mask. It was then that the writer had fallen completey in love.

When Misaki moved in, he held the boy and made sure that he knew he loved him. He liked when Misaki yelled at him, when they ate together, and especially when they did thier...errrr....pleasureable activities. He knew Misaki loved him.

With Misaki cuddled into his arms, Akihiko couldn't help but notice that Misaki seemed to fit perfectly there.

_'Misaki is just right for me.'_

* * *

**I hope this wasn't lame.**


	15. Hill

**Another nursury rhyme!**

**Prompt: The Unblossomed Flower. Here is Jack and Jill, Romanitca Style!**

* * *

Misaki had no idea why he even agreed to this. Akihiko had burst into his room the other day declaring that they need to go on a picnic. He claimed that it was for the novel that he was working on, but Misaki had shrewd feeling that there was more to this.

In the end, Misaki told Akihiko that he would go on some conditions.

One, they would have an actural picnic, not a fancy one. And Misaki would make the food. (The author was bad at it anyway.)

Two, where ever they were going, at least let Aikawa know where they are. (Misaki was afraid that they might get lost.)

And three, no outdoor sex! (Akihiko scoffed and claimed that Misaki was not adventurous. This led to an Usagi pouting and Misaki promising that they would do it later.)

So far, they had gone to a small park on the outskirts of the city. The spot that Akihiko had choosen was a small secluded hilltop that opened up to a small field. There were flowers and the top of the hill had one tree. It provided them shade from the sun.

They had stayed there all day, watching some animals come from here and there and talking about various things. By the time they realized what time it was, the sun was already setting.

"Wow! Look at the sunset Usagi san! It's beautiful!"

Akihiko smiled at Misaki's comment and looked at the sun. Yes, it was beautiful indeed. The reds and oranges intermingled with one another, creating a sort of yellowish tint around the sun. They could see the darkening sky loom above them. It was perfect.

The author pulled Misaki into his lap from where he sat making the boy blush and stutter.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you Misaki."

The boy blushed redder and was ready to retort when the older male leaned down and kissed him. Misaki gave in halfway through and Akihiko took that as a sign to continue. He reached a hand down to grab the boy's croutch. Wrong move.

Misaki realized that the Usami had more in mind and flailed about, he stood up and immediately toppled over. Akihiko bolted up to grab his lover and pull him up. This only resulted into the two of them rolling down the hill. When they hit the bottom, both of them sat up, looked at each other, and started laughing at how the other looked when they were falling.

After a few moments, Misaki finally made his way over to Akihiko. "Are you okay Usagi san?"

"I'm fine. Misaki, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Well, my butt kinda hurts from when I landed, but other than that, I'm okay."

Akihiko took advantage of thier situation and claimed that he would check Misaki over for injury.

The day ended with breaking rule number three and Misaki's rear end to hurt in a different kind of pain.

* * *

**I can almost imagine this. **


	16. Thumbelina Romatica

**Thank you all for supporting me since chapter 1!**

**Prompt: The Unblossomed Flower. Here's Thumbelina, Romantica style!**

* * *

Misaki had just been rescued from Haruhiko yet again by Akihiko. It really wasn't his fault!

"Why do I always find you in my bastard of a brother's grasp?" The author's words cut through Misaki.

"I blame my usamones." Misaki said pouting.

"Or why do you end up seeing my father?"

"Again I blame my usamones."

They were still having a small squabble. Akihiko was one again jealous and Misaki was doing his best to calm down the man. Akihiko kept trying to get past Misaki to get at his brother and Misaki was constantly yelling at him and holding him back.

Thier fight ended with make up sex and they were currently lying together on Usami's huge bed.

"Misaki."

"Hmmm.."

"Why do I always come to rescue you from the two of them?"

Misaki sighed and turned to face his Usagi. "I don't know. Maybe it's a form of Thumbelina syndrome."

Akihiko had a look of comfusion on his face. "I don't get it."

Misaki explained the story to the writer. How Thumbelina was stolen from her home by a toad, then she ecsaped only to be caught by a beetle, then dumped and left to die in the winter when she was rescued by a field mouse, the field mouse threatend her and almost made her marry a mole, then she was saved by a swallow that took her to the fairy prince and she was able to finally get her wings when she fell in love with the prince.

All the while, Akihiko listened with much interest. When Misaki was finished, the writer pulled him closer and chuckled. "So, Thumbelina Syndrome, huh?"

Misaki blushed. "I-it was the only thing I could think of!"

"But it suits you well."

Misaki glared at his lover. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"I mean that you are always being taken away. But you finally found your prince. And you are also small."

Misaki sat up."I am not small!"

Akihiko smirked and propped himself up on one elbow. "Oh? But your smaller then any one your age."

"I am not! I bet there are tons of guys that are my height!"

"Yes there are. twelve year olds."

Misaki got out of Akihiko's bed. "Where are you going?"

"Well, since I'm a kid then I must not be touched by you."

Akihiko's face went from smirking to frightened in seconds. "Why not?"

"Well, then it would be pedophile."

He barely made it to the door when he was grabbed and promptly kissed throughly.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I hope it's okay.**


	17. Misaki Misaki Let Down Your Hair

**This one shall be tricky! I'll do my best!**

**Prompt: The Unblossomed Flower. Ah! Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb thy golden stair.**

* * *

Misaki was in a garden eating some radishes. He had no idea why he was eating them but he was sitting there anyway. As he pulled out a third one to munch on, someone yanked him upward. He let out a cry, only to find himself facing a rather irriated Usagi san.

"Uwaah! Usagi san! You scared me!"

"And you should very well be scared. You are eating my radishes! Do you know how long they have been there?"

Misaki was rather confused. He couldn't understand what Akihiko was so angry at. Usually, he was okay with whatever Misaki ate.

"Usagi san?"

"For eating my radishes, I think you should die."

Misaki paled. Akihiko's face was totally serious!

"Wait! Usagi san! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me!" Misaki wailed.

Akihiko seemed to think it over and he put Misaki down. "Fine. But in return, you'll have to be my slave."

Misaki nodded in agreement and he let himself be carried off to a tower. Once he was inside, the Usami told him that he would forever be locked in here and never set foot outside again. The boy felt devestated, but knew that this was the only way he would live. Akihiko finished explaining what was to be expected of him.

1) If Usagi called him, he was to let his hair down so that he could climb up.

2) Noone else was allowed up there with him.

3) Whenever Usagi visited, there would be sex.

They were the rules that Akihiko established much to Misaki's confusion.

"Uuummm.....Usagi san? I have short hair. How are you-"

The author clicked his fingers together and Misaki felt a tingling sensation on his head. He reached back and felt his hair. It was growing of it's own accord! It got longer and longer and Misaki got upset more and more.

"Just remember, when I say Misaki Misaki, let down your hair, so that I may climb thy earthly stair, you are to let me up."

Misaki just let out a horrified scream.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Akihiko had been working on his manuscript when he heard his lover scream. Panicked he bolted from his study and saw Misaki laying on the couch flailing about and screaming. He quicky rushed over and shook Misaki to wake him up.

"Misaki! Misaki! Wake up!"

Misaki jumped up and almost hit the older man in the face had he not fell backwards. Akihiko felt something under his hand and saw that it was a book on fairytales.

"U-Usagi san. It was just a bad dream." Misaki said trying to catch his breath and he was slightly shaking.

"What did you dream about?" Akihiko inquired. To his surprise, his young lover blushed.

"N-nothing Usagi san."

It took Akihiko ten minutes to finally force the truth out of the boy. When Misaki finally told him, Akihiko pouted.

"How come I'm the evil one? And how come you think of that as a nightmare?"

"I don't know! I think it was just the book and that I was thinking about you and-"

"You were thinking about me?" Akihiko suddenly brightened up.

Misaki took this as a good sign and nodded. Without warning he was scooped up in the older man's arms and carried up to the older man's room.

"What are you doing?! Put me down! Baka Usagi! Pervert! Idiot!"

"We are fulfilling our agreement."

"What agreement?"

"The one in your dream."

Misaki fell silent and let Akihiko have his way. He figured that it would serve as an apology and, (not that he would admit it.), he wanted to do it. What he didn't tell Akihiko was that in his dream, Usagi san was just about to pounce on him.

* * *

**A tough one. Hope it's what you wanted!! XD**


	18. Guess

**Tomarrow I brew, today I bake**

**And then the child away I'll take,**

**For little deems my royale dame,**

**That Rumplestilskin is my name.**

**Prompt: The Unblossomed Flower, you make requests and I am happy to write them!**

* * *

Misaki had barely gotten home when a teddy bear had been launched his way.

"Waaah! Wha-what!?"

He caught the bear and was looking wildly around for the source of the bear attack. A few seconds later, he found a grinning Usagi standing on the stairs.

"Misaki, I got a new bear." He said with a sort of childish pride.

"I-I see that! Why did you throw it at me!?"

Akihiko simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Misaki couldn't figure out why the author was in such a good mood. Akihiko was now giving him a look that positively said _ask me why I'm so happy._

He sighed and gave into his game. "Why are you so happy Usagi san?"

The older male grinned again, an excited gleam entered his eyes. "This one is not like the normal ones. This one has a different name."

"So you mean it's not another Suzuki san?"

"Correct."

"Then what is it?"

Akihiko tsked and wagged his finger at Misaki. "It's a bet. I'll give you three days to guess the name of the bear. If you guess correctly, we'll do something you want. If I win, you have to wear the maid costume I also found."

"W-wait! You can't just make a bet! I don't agree to it!"

"Then are you already forfeiting?"

"No! Fine I play your stupid game!"

Akihiko made his way to his lover and kissed him. "The deal is sealed. But you know, you might as well give up." He left back to his study leaving Misaki to freak out and think up names.

* * *

Today would mark the third day since the bet. Misaki had already seen the maid outfit and was horrified. It barely covered his crouch and was all frilly. Worst of all it was pink!

So far he had tried ordinary names, then he tried some exotic names. The names Sumi gave him were no good either. Every name he came up with was not the right one.

He was currently pacing in the living room. Akihiko had gone out to get more cigarettes and he told Misai that if he didn't have the name when he came back, then it was all over.

Misaki sighed and looked over at the couch. The teddy bear sat on the couch and Misaki could have sworn it was mocking him. He went over to the bear, took it, and kicked it across the room.

"Stupid bear!"

It landed in a corner upside down. Suddenly Misaki felt bad for it. He went over to pick it up and saw something white sticking out of it. He examined it more and saw that it was a tag.

_This bear was designed and hand sewn by The Elizabeth Stuffs Company. We hope that you enjoy your new found friend._

There was a line after the word friend and he read _Misaki._

"That bastard named the bear after me! I've been trying ever name and now I find out!" Misaki yelled, but then felt guilty afterward. He knew that Akihiko was trying to be sweet. He placed the bear in it's original spot just in time for the author to appear.

"I'm back. Did you think of a name yet?"

Misaki knew that if he gave an answer right away, then Akihiko would know that he cheated. "Is it Tama?"

"No."

"How about Momo?"

"Not that one either."

"What about Akiki?"

"Wrong. You might as well give up."

Misaki sighed. "Then I guess there is only one name I haven't thought of."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"It's only logical that the bear is named Misaki."

Akihiko's eyes went wide with shock. Misaki fought the urge to laugh. It was all to comical.

"Who told you?" Akihiko said pouting slightly.

"No one. It's just that I've tried every name I could think of except my own. So I gave it my best shot."

The older male was no longer listening. He was throwing a silent fit and Misaki knew it. _'Oh great. Now he's going to be grumpy all day, unless......Dammit he wins both ways! It's not fair!'_

Misaki made up his mind and tried his best to be brave.

"What would you like to do Misaki?"

The younger of the two swallowed nervously and tried his hardest to look confident. "I-I w-want t-to wear the outfit." He stammered.

Akihiko looked at him as if to say yeah right. "Do you really?"

Misaki blushed and gathered up his courage. "Yes! I really want to try it on!"

Without another word, Misaki was scooped up and carried upstairs. Ten minutes and twenty curses later, he found himself in a maid outfit and a pleased Akihiko watching him hungrily as he was ordered around.

* * *

**Wow! That was longer than I expeted. I might write a seperate story of the whole scenerio later. **


	19. Nowaki and the Hiroki

**Both a little scared,**

**Neither one prepared.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Prompt: The Unblossomed Flower. I finally thought of one for this topic, sorry it won't be Romantica as it doesn't really fit them.**

* * *

Hiroki was waiting for Nowaki to get home. Not that he'd ever admit to it. He was slightly worried though.

Nowaki said that he would be home by seven. It was now eight thirty. The younger man was hardly around anymore. He came home late and even then, he would hardly say a word to his lover. And it was driving Hiroki insane!

_'He's probably talking to some pretty woman! I'll bet she's perfect and smart and loving and-uurrrgghh!' _Right now Hiroki was mad. He had gone to the hospital earier to give Nowaki his bag when he caught him laughing with another woman. He was smiling and laughing at her while she just flirted away with him. When they both noticed Hiroki, the woman quickly ran away and left the two to argue.

_'Nowaki is to good looking for his own good! Woman practically throw themseleves at him! I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't flirt with them behind my back!'_

The professor stopped. What stopped him from flirting? Nowaki was kind, and sweet, and beautiful. There was no way that Hiroki was in any way, shape, or form beautiful.

_'Nowaki is so beautiful and I'm nothing really. Maybe he's tired of me. I yell at him and hurt him. God I'm like some horrible beast!'_

Just as Hiroki felt himself crying, Nowaki chose that moment to burst into the door.

"Hiro san! I'm home!" Nowaki called out cheerfully until he saw his lover crying. He immediately felt his heart stop.

"Hiro san. What's wrong?"

Hiroki rubbed at his eyes frantically trying to get rid of his tears. "N-nothing! I-I just got....something in my eyes!"

Nowaki simply walked over and held his lover. "Hiro san, you were crying. Why?" The raven haired man asked softly.

Somehow that sentence ticked Hiroki off. "Why don't you just leave me alone and go off with that new girl of yours!?"

What the older man said confused Nowaki to no end. "What girl Hiro san?"

"The one I saw you with earlier! She was beautiful and funny! I saw you two laughing and smiling at each other! If she's so much better than me why don't you go with her! You don't talk to me that much anymore and you're always home late and-"

He was silenced by Nowaki as he felt the younger press his lips to his in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Nowaki was smiling at him.

"Hiro san was jealous."

Hiroki blushed. "NO! I'm not jealous! I-"

"Was upset that she was talking to me."

Hiroki shoved him off and crossed his arms, still blushing like crazy. He was refusing to look at Nowaki, who thought that it was cute.

"Hiro san, that woman was trying to be cheerful because her husband is in the hospital. I was trying to make her feel better about it. And I've been pulling later shifts because I....It's for a reason."

The older man looked at him skeptically, but one look from Nowaki's face told him that he wasn't lying.

"So, what's the reason?"

Nowaki shifted slightly. "Well, you'll see at midnight."

Hiroki was going to protest but Nowaki pressed his lips to his again and both fell to thier pent up desires. They headed to the bedroom and spoke no more except in gasps and moans.

* * *

Both lovers were curled up to each other. Hiroki looked over at the clock. 12:00.

"Hey Nowaki."

"Yes Hiro san?"

"You said that I woud find out my reason at midnight. I still don't get it."

Nowaki got up and left the room only to return five minutes later with a brightly wrapped present. "Happy Birthday Hiro san."

Hiroki opened it. Inside was a rather old book. Brothers Grimm Fairytales.

"No way!" He opened up the old book and saw the date. 1880.

He eagerly flipped through the pages and saw a note sticking out of one of the pages. It marked the story Beauty and the Beast.

He read the note and blushed. _'To my beauty from your beast.'_

"I'm not a beauty you idiot!" _'If anything, I'm the beast and you are the beauty.'_

* * *

**I thought that it would fit Egoist better. **


	20. Voice

**I thank everyone that has read this and reviewed! Thank you for staying with me throughout all twenty chapters!**

**Prompt: I was helping my little brother play Kingdom Hearts. When we reached Atlantica, I was like I can't believe I forgot a seriously important story!**

* * *

Misaki was sick. Yes sick. His throat hurt and made it hard for him to talk. So he spent most of his day in bed talking to Akihiko through flash cards.

**I swear I'm okay Usagi san.**

The worried author came into his room for the umpteenth time to check on his sick one. "I'm just checking."

Misaki gave a half hearted shrug before picking up a fresh card. **Seriously Usagi san. I'm okay. Just a bit tired.**

"Misaki. You're not okay. Maybe playing in the snow yesterday wasn't such a good idea."

**And who's fault was that?!**

"Hmmm. I wonder who started that."

**You did! You threw the snowball at me!**

"And who decided to declare war?"

Misaki didn't say anything but tried his best to glare at the older male but failed miserably.

Akihiko chuckled and ruffled Misaki's hair. "I would love it if your beautiful voice came back Misaki."

**Idiot! My voice is not beautiful! Don't say things like that!**

"I bet that I could make it come back." Akihiko stated grinning. He leaned closer to Misaki until his face was close to his.

Misaki blushed a deep red before he scrambbled for his pen and paper. **Leave me alone! Baka Usagi! Go away!**

He wrote many more insults but they were ignored. Akihiko captured his young lover's lips with his own. The two held on for blissful seconds before they broke away for air. Misaki flushed and pushed the author away from him.

"Baka Usagi! You could get sick!"

"Ah! So your voice has returned! I have given it back to you!" Akihiko teased.

"My throat still hurts you know." Indeed his voice was croaky and dry sounding.

"But your voice is still back. That means you're getting better."

"What do you think this is? The Little Mermaid?"

"Yes. I gave you your voice back like the prince did." Akihiko got up and turned to leave. "You should get some rest."

Misaki sighed and rolled over thinking about the story of the Little Mermaid.

_'Usagi san is more like the witch. He always steals my voice away.'_

* * *

**I hope that this wasn't confusing.**


	21. Grow Up!

**All right! Chapter 21! I think I might becoming close to the end. But never fear! I am currently thinking about doing a sort of sequel. Junjou Nursery Rhymes! What do you think?**

**Prompt: Junjou Vampire. This one is for you.**

* * *

**Romantica**

Misaki was currently taking a hot shower. He was particularly happy that day and he even went as far as to singing in the shower.

Unbeknownst to him that a predator was lurking just outside his bathroom. As soon as Misaki went into the shower and turned on the water, Akihiko had quietly made his way downstairs. He came back with a bottle of ketchup and quietly snuck into the bathroom.

Misaki was happily singing when the shower curtain was ripped aside. The singing turned into screaming as ketchup was being squirted onto his body.

"Usaaaggiiiii!"

The older male was laughing and couldn't believe that he got away with it!

"It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, it's hilarious!"

"Oh, fine keep laughing! Now I have to clean all of this up! It looks like a murder scene in here!"

"A very bad murder scene if you ask me."

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"You're not touching me for a week!"

The look on Akihiko's face was priceless. He looked as though he were just told that his precious Suzuki san was going to be gotten rid of.

* * *

**Egoist**

"Nooowaaakiii!"

Currenty, the said man was sitting on the couch laughing his butt off.

He had just executed the perfect trick for his lover. He woke up that morning and saw that Hiroki was still asleep. He knew that he wouldn't wake up until later, so he went to go get something to eat. As soon as he walked in, he spotted some saran wrap laying on the counter. He was about to put it away when he thought of a trick the kids in the orphange used to do. He really wanted to try it then and now was his perfect chance.

As quietly and quicky as he could, he put the saran wrap across the bedroom door. He made sure it was tight so that the other woud never suspect a thing. As soon as it was done and perfect, he called out to his lover.

"Hiro san! Hiro san! You need to get up or you're gonna be late!"

Hiroki jumped up and started swearing, forgetting that it was the weekend. As he jumped out of bed, he was going to head for the shower, only to find himself getting stuck in something. The more he moved around and tried to get himself out, the more that it would cling to him and wrap around him. It got to the point where he was now pinned and couldn't move anymore.

And that brought them to thier current arguement.

"But it was funny Hiro san!"

"Grow up!"

Little did Nowaki know that Hiroki had set up a prank for him earlier. And said prank was going to be pulled when he went to the hospital later that day.

* * *

**Terrorist**

Miyagi was feeling a bit naughty. Not in the sense of sexual nature, but he was feeling mischievous. And the only one that could relieve him was poor Shinobu.

So far, Shinobu was tricked into thinking that he had gained weight due to Miyagi replacing his clothes, thought that the apartment was on fire because Miyagi set the smoke alarm off with his lighter, and while Shinobu was trying to do the dishes, Miyagi had taped the spray nozzle on the sink so that he would get wet when he turned the water on.

To say the least, Miyagi was being a pain in the rear end.

"Stop it old man! It was funny at first but now it's getting irritating!"

"Oh come on! The one with the sink was my best trick ever! I got your sister with that one lots of times!"

"Grow up!"

"Never! I refuse!"

"That's her, this is me."

"So? What's the difference?"

"Where are you going to get sex tonight?"

Miyagi snorted into his soda that he was drinking. "What makes you think-"

He stopped when he felt a sudden surge of heat pool at his groin. After a few agonizing moments Miyagi realized that something was making him horny.

"S-Shinobu chin. What did you do?"

He looked at Shinobu and saw an expression he hoped that he would never have to see again. Shinobu was standing by the door now with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I put a ground up viagra pill into your soda while you weren't looking." Shinobu then looked at Miyagi with an air of triumph about him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my parent's house. Good night Miyagi."

Miyagi was left in an uncomfortable position and he vowed to himeslf that he would never mess with Shinobu again.

* * *

**In case some of you couldn't figure it out, the story is Peter Pan. The boy who would never grow up.**


	22. Yes Shinobu chin

**I will make a sequel. I just have to figure out which one to use first. And I have to finish this.**

**Prompt:Kuhruru. Even though this is not a traditional fairytale, I loved the book and movie. So here you go. I give you Princess Bride, Terrorist Style!**

* * *

Shinobu was pondering his love life.

It's true that Miyagi didn't say I love you alot. As a matter of fact, it was hardly said at all. He and Shinobu were lovers for over a year and a half now, and still Miyagi hardly said I love you.

_'Everytime I say I love you, he kind of nods or says something wierd. He says he loves me, yet...I don't know. Is a simple I love you too much for him?'_

Shinobu felt himself tear up. Maybe he wasn't good enough for him. Maybe he pushed Miyagi into saying that.

_'He's been lying to me! He's pretending that he loves me! This is all some sick joke to him! I can't believe that I was so stupid that i didn't even notce!'_

Tears fell freely down his cheeks now. He felt like a fool. He believed that Miyagi had loved him, but he was really just toying with Shinobu.

_'Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe Miyagi does love me.'_

Shinobu wiped his tears away and strode over to his lover's apartment. He barely knocked on the door when it opened and he was met with a woman.

"Oh! Miyagi! You have a visitor!" The woman called over to the older male. The woman was young and very pretty with short black hair. She was a rather busty woman as well.

"Who is it?" Miyagi asked while walking over to the woman. As soon as he got a glimpse of Shinobu he smiled and turned his attention back to the woman. "I'll see you later Shina." The woman giggled and left the two of them standing there.

"Shinobu chin! What are-"

"Save it! I don't want to ever see you again Miyagi!"

To say Miyagi was confused would be an understatement. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been seeing her behind my back haven't you!"

"No! I have not!"

The two argued before Miyagi could finally talk some sense into him.

"So, she and her husband moved back here and she wanted to know if I wanted to visit sometime. I said that I would since she and I were friends in school."

Shinobu looked slightly doubtlful. "But you never say I love you as much as other people."

Miyagi smiled and pulled the boy into his arms, successfully bringing him into his home. "I have my ways."

"Miyagi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes Shinobu chin."

It was those simple words that made Shinobu realize something. Miyagi was saying that he loved him through his actions, and those three words that were said lovingly everyday.

_"Yes Shinobu chin."_

* * *

**I hope this is okay. Sorry for the writing delay! I've been stuck with work!**


	23. Beanstalk

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Prompt: JFantasist. Thank you! I almost forgot about Jack and the Beanstalk!**

* * *

"Wow! Usagi san look! It got bigger!"

Akihiko looked up from his manuscript and saw his lover watering the plant that was recently introduced to thier home. It had indeed gotten bigger since Misaki first planted it.

"What kind is it again?"

Misaki smiled at the writer. "It's an edamame plant."

Akihiko nodded and smiled at Misaki. He loved watching Misaki smile over it.

"I think if I keep taking care of it then it might get bigger."

"How big do you want it to be?"

"Until it reaches the sky like Jack and the Beanstalk."

Misaki laughed a little before catching the expression on Usagi san's face. He looked rather worried.

"Uh..um....It's not going to happen! It's just a joke Usagi san! Plants can't get that big, even you must know that!"

Akihiko just shrugged and went back to his manuscript. Misaki gazed questioningly at his lover before he glanced at the clock.

"Eh! It's already that time?! Usagi san, I'm going to school now! There's food in the fridge and don't forget to take the aluminumn off again!"

And just like that Misaki was gone. Akihiko looked at the plant and sighed before going over, grabbing it, and leaving the house with it.

* * *

Hours later found Misaki at home aweing over his plant again

"Usagi san! It grew five more inches since I left! Isn't that amazing!?"

Akihiko chuckled at his young lover and said, "Indeed. That means you're taking good care of it." He approached the younger and gave him a small kiss.

Little did Misaki know was that Akihiko was taking it to the local nursery and was replacing it with an even bigger edamame, just to see Misaki smile.

* * *

**I did this to my little brother when he was trying to grow daisies. But he caught me in the act one day!**

***Edamame are like baby soybeans but they only reach about three inches when they are ready to be eaten. They only grow about two feet to four feet.**


	24. Thank You!

**Dear viewers,**

**I would like to take the time to thank all of you for reading and enjoying them.**

**Thank you:**

**JFantasist**

**Twelf Bell**

**The Unblossomed Flower**

**peacemakerwarfreak**

**LovelessEgoist**

**Ralyena Starrling**

**yamasasha**

**Donkatsu**

**ToxiChick13**

**fevertrip**

**FrosteeFlakes**

**RamenFighterMiki**

**TradingYesterdayIndie**

**Donotdream**

**LuminousSoul**

**omena-chan**

**ShounenaiFangirl**

**Cassandra Fenimoe**

**Huny bun-bun**

**Amicably Apathetic**

**OneTerrorist**

**Junjou-is-pureheart**

**Kiharu Lamperouge**

**JunJouVampire**

**Suteki-Yamamoto**

**Irrelevancy**

**Kuhruru**

**And all of you other readers! **

**Thanks a million!**

**Signed,**

**SadandLonelyOne**

**P.S**

**Look for my next installment**

**Junjou Rhymes!**


End file.
